Devices are known similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,716. In the device described in that Patent, the powder trickles past on the wheel which is provided with a dielectric coating on its outer surface, in delimited zones. Opposite the wheel, and stationary relative to it, is situated an electrode which causes the charging of the dielectric material so that the powder, on its way to the applying-station, is attracted to the wheel. Thus, on the way to the applying-station, only the attractive-force of the electrical charge of the dielectric operates upon the powder, whereby only relatively small attraction forces occur, which in addition, constantly decrease during the rotation of the wheel due to the decline in electrical charge arising from the impossibility of complete insulation. With this device, therefore, one can only achieve applications similar to a sprinkling of dust.